


You Found Me - Dean Cas Tropefest 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean is a Witch without a Familiar because, unlike everyone else, he’s never experienced the Call that brings Witches and Familiars together. But that’s fine, really. He doesn’t mind not being able to use his magic, and he definitely isn’t jealous of other Bonded pairs. Nope, not him. Which makes it all the more incredible when an Unbonded Familiar—a crow named Cas—smashes down on his windshield with a broken wing. Dean’s mother is able to heal Cas’s wing, but they’ve got a bigger problem: Cas’s Grace has been stolen, which prevented him from ever initiating a Call. He believes Dean is his Witch, so they embark on a journey to get his Grace back with the hopes that they can officially Bond as a true Witch/Familiar pair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Dean/Cas Tropefest challenge for the story, [You Found Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7884019). by Through-Shadows-Falling.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
